Smoke and Mirrors
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Mighty Med. The world's only hospital for Superheros. Donald Davenport. Billionaire Scientist/Inventor. His Biological children, twins, Danny and Breana, who are also bionic, have been missing for eleven years. Suddenly one day Skylar overhears a mysterious 911 call. No names were given, just that there were kids their age who needed help, and an inkling of the name 'Davenport'.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

**Mighty Med. The world's only hospital for Superheros. Donald Davenport. Billionaire Scientist/Inventor. His Biological children, twins, Danny and Breana, who are bionic like their older, adopted 'siblings', have been missing for eleven years. Suddenly one day Skylar overhears a mysterious 911 call. No names were given, just that there were kids their age who needed help, and an inkling of the name 'Davenport'.**

* * *

_~Prologue~_

* * *

Skylar ran back down to the Rec room, rushing to find Oliver and Kaz. "Guys! Come quick!" She yelled. "What is it?" Kaz groaned, tired from staying up with Oliver the night before. Skylar paused to catch her breath. "There's two kids our age, Bionics. I overheard some sort of 911 call, I think. They have Super Powers and they might need help." She spouted off quickly. Kaz frowned. "Wait... I think I remember hearing about Donald Davenport, are they his kids?" Skylar nods. "I think so. We have to help them." Oliver and Kaz nodded. "Well let's go!" Skylar shouts.

Kaz, Oliver and Skylar went to Horace's office. "What?" Horace asked, almost spilling his coffee as he was clearly overwhelmed with paperwork. "Horace, we have to leave, it's an emergency." Oliver says. "What kind of an emergency?" Horace asks skeptically. "Skylar overheard a 911 call." Kaz says. "There's two kids our age with powers that are in trouble." Horace looks at them. "How do you know they have powers?" He asks. "I heard the name Davenport and I know Donald Davenport has bionics." Skylar explained, annoyed.

* * *

Breana fell unconscious, hitting her head on the concrete floor as she was hit in the head with an empty beer bottle. Danny ran to her side, glancing angrily at the man before lunging at him. He pushed Danny to the ground, able to over power him before kicking him repeatedly in the ribs and punching him in the face. Danny yelped in pain, trying to get out from under him. Danny then shot electricity at him, the mysterious man, one of the people who kidnapped him and Breana. "You son of a bitch!" the man yelled, the electricity singeing his face.

The man held his cheek for a minute before going down and punching Danny again. Danny yelped in pain again as he was kicked in the shin. The man laughed, going to kick him in the crotch. Danny instinctively bent his knee and held his leg up as a shield. The man kicked Danny in the knee as hard as he could, just about breaking it. A few tears of pain leaked from Danny's eyes as he tried to hold back a scream.

* * *

Oliver and Kaz hung up their lab coats before hopping in the back of Horace's car with Skylar since he decided to drive them. Kaz was extra impatient because of what was going on, even going as far to start it for Horace. he though about just driving them there, but just them Horace hopped in the driver's seat.

Kaz waited impatiently as Horace drove, almost speeding, as he tried to keep himself from repeatedly asking 'Are we there yet?' like he usually did on long car trips. But this time it wasn't the length of the journey making him want to ask that, it was the emergency. Oliver was gripping the passenger seat in front of him because of how fast Horace was going as Kaz tapped his foot.

Once Horace finally got them there, Kaz jumped out of the car, not even bothering to wait for the car to finish stopping. "Slow down!" Oliver yelled, trying to keep up with Kaz. "I can't." Kaz said back, turning to look at Oliver briefly before sneaking into the back door of the deteriorating old house.

Kaz snuck around a corner, trying to find the two kids. He faintly heard a noise and ran to where it came from. The basement. Oliver ran after Kaz, almost tripping down the stairs to the basement, while Skylar almost floated down gracefully. Horace trailed behind the trio, coming inside with them only because the kids probably needed medical attention and in case something went wrong.

Kaz reached them first. The girl was splayed on the floor, unconscious with scratches on her face and glass embedded in her forehead. He breathing was slowed. She was also covered in bruises with seemingly many scars. The boy, presumably her brother was covered in bruises and scars as well, kneeling by her side. It was clear he was in pain. "Is she alright?" Kaz asked nervously. The boy shook his head. "I'm Danny and she's my twin, Breana. She hit her head on the floor when she fell after he pushed her and hit her in the head with an empty beer bottle." He explained.

Kaz nodded softly. "I'm Kaz and this is Oliver, Skylar and Horace. We're here to help you." He said, going over to Breana. Danny nodded softly. "Don't scare her when she wakes up. He..." He trailed off. "He.. r-raped her." Danny looked at the ground, biting his lip, clearly hiding something else, unbeknownst to Kaz.

Skylar gasped. "That's terrible!" She half- whispered. Danny just nodded, turning away from her but staying by Breana. Horace had brought a medical kit with him to sustain them until they got back to the hospital as he had not been sure how long the drive there and back would be. He knelt down next to Breana with Kaz. Kaz began to clean some of her cuts as gently as possible. "We should go back to Mighty Med." Skylar said, hearing noises in another room.

Just then, a man burst into the room. "What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted, clearly drunk. "Trying to help them." Kaz said strongly, while Oliver flinched back sheepishly. "They don't need your goddamn help!" He started to lunge at Oliver, Kaz and Horace before noticing Skylar. "My, my, what a perfect specimen." Skylar grimaced, almost wanting to throw up. As Breana's breathing slowed down more, Horace knew he had to do something. He used his powers to freeze the man. "Let's go!" He shouted. Danny stood up painedly before picking up Breana. He immediately screamed in pain, dropping Breana. Kaz caught Breana before she fell, running back out to the car. Oliver, Skylar and Horace ran behind him with Danny.

As they got in the car, Kaz looked down as he laid Breana accross his lap, noticing she had stopped breathing. "Horace, I need a respirator quick!" He yelled. Horace quickly fished the important device out of the medical kit, handing it to Kaz as fast as he could. Kaz took the respirator from Horace, placing the tube down Breana's trachea and the mask part over her mouth as he squeezed the barrel of the device, forcing air into Breana's lungs as Horace drove away after starting the car while Skylar manned the medical kit.

* * *

**Well there you have it. The very first Mighty Med/Lab Rats crossover. I hope you like it and have a good day/night/afternoon/evening, whatever the hell time it is by where you live. And don't forget to read and review!**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

* * *

Once they arrived at Mighty Med, Oliver immediately got a stretcher, which him, Kaz and Danny put Breana on, rushing her to a room. Kaz continued pumping air into her lungs with the respirator. Danny didn't leave her side, even though he needed medical attention as well. He held Breana's limp hand, kissing her forehead while staying out of Kaz's way.

All the doctors and nurse that weren't doing anything when they arrived at Mighty med rush around to help. Once Kaz finally got Breana breathing again, he instructed Oliver to get an iv. Oliver rushed to get the bag of intravenous fluids as Kaz put an oxygen mask over Breana's face. Kaz sighed as he did so, she was so skinny, he ribs were practically showing, same with her brother. Though she was now breathing, she was wheezing. But Kaz knew she wasn't wheezing from asthma. Since there wasn't any other patient in the hospital for him right then, after putting the iv line in Breana's arm and setting up the fluid drip, Kaz sat next to her bed while Oliver and Horace worked on Danny.

* * *

A little while later, Breana began to wake up. "W-where's Danny?" She wheezed deeply, taking the oxygen mask off briefly so she could talk, whimpering once she saw Kaz, Oliver, and Horace. She didn't know what to think of Skylar. Kaz sighed lightly. "It's ok, we won't hurt you. Danny is in the room next door. You shouldn't get up, you have some quite nasty injuries. I'm Kaz by the way, and that's Oliver, Horace and Skylar." Breana nodded softly, laying back on the bed. Even with the oxygen mask, Kaz could still clearly hear her wheezing.

"We should do an X-Ray." Kaz tells Oliver. "Some of her ribs might be broken." Oliver nods. Danny was in the doorway, having snuck out of his room as he limped. Kaz looked at Breana, realizing something important. "Are you pregnant?" He asked Breana softly. "I don't know." Breana said softly, looking away from Kaz. Kaz sighed and nodded. "Horace, can you bring Breana to an X-Ray room with me?" He asks once he paged Horace. "She's pretty stable now."

"I'll be right there." Horace says through the communicator. While waiting for Horace, Kaz too some blood from Breana and collected some of her urine from the catheter they had put in place for her. He sent the blood and urine samples to the lab with the instructions to make sure to check for the pregnancy hormone, HCG.

Kaz then wheeled Breana to one of the X-Ray rooms with Horace and Oliver, Danny following behind them. Once in the X-Ray room, Kaz situated Breana on the X-Ray table before covering her stomach with a led apron as he fixed her iv and oxygen mask. Kaz then mover over to the control panel with Horace after putting the X-Ray film when it needed to be.

* * *

Once the X-Ray were developed, Kaz brought them into Breana's hospital room, putting them on the display. "Your ribs are badly broken, and a lot of your bones have minor to moderate fractures. We're still waiting on your lab results." He explained to Breana. "Do you mind if I'm the one to tape you ribs?" Kaz clarified. "You'll have to take off your hospital gown and undershirt. Your ribs need to be taped to make sure they'll heal properly." Breana nodded softly, looking up at Kaz, Oliver and Danny.

Danny helps Breana out of her hospital gown and undershirt. Kaz shifted uncomfortably since she wasn't wearing a bra. "They didn't really give us many clothes, along with practically starving us." Danny explained to Kaz and Oliver. Kaz and Oliver nodded as they went over to Breana, Kaz taping her ribs while oliver puts cats over the other fractures in her left ankle, right shin, left thigh, right wrist and left shoulder. Afterwards, they helped her back into her undershirt and hospital gown.

Just then, Benny walked into the room. "I have her lab results. The urine test for HCG was negative but the blood test for HCG was definitely positive." He told Kaz and Oliver. "So I'm pregnant?" Breana asked, starting to cry.

* * *

**WOO HOO! *fist pump* Another Chapter down, however many more to go. Anyways, happy Valentines Day (finally) and I'll see y'all next chapter.**

**Xoxo, Breana.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

Kaz sighed. "I'm going to do an ultrasound, all right?" He asked, knowing Breana was wary of men, well guys in general. Breana nodded. Kaz then did the ultrasound with Alan and Oliver. Three fetuses appeared on the screen. "There's t-triplets." Kaz stuttered a little, not expecting for there to be that many babies since Danny and Breana were only twins, though they were fraternal twins. Breana looked down at her stomach silently, not having anything to say.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" Danny asked, Breaking the silence. Kaz just nodded. _I don't know how or why, but I think I love her. _Kaz wrestled with his thoughts before blinking back to reality. He didn't know what had came over him. It was clear she was broken, he could see it in her eyes. Breana bit her lip and sighed, looking at Kaz, Oliver, Alan and Skylar. "I don't know what to do." She muttered, glancing at her older twin brother. Danny sighed, gently kissing Breana's forehead. Breana leaned back against Danny, able to smell the mixture of cleaners from his hospital gown and the sweat from his body. She started to cry, grabbing on to Danny.

Danny frowned deeply, almost cradling her in his arms. Breana buried her face in Danny's shoulder as she cried, hold on on to his as tightly as he could. Danny rubbed Breana's back, trying to soothe her. After a while, her sobs turned into quiet whines, her body still shaking. Danny sighed, hugging Breana again. Breana glanced at her stomach once more before looking at Kaz and Oliver.

Breana sniffled a little as Kaz broke the silence. "We'll make sure you and the babies are ok." He said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thank you." Breana said softly, smiling lightly back at Kaz as she laid back down.

* * *

Elsewhere, the man Horace had frozen began to unfreeze, his joints cracking sharply as he stretched. As he unfroze, two other men came from upstairs. As they came down, it was obvious who they were. Wallace and Clyde. "Where are they?" Wallace sneered, seeing the blood on the floor from what they had done, but them missing.

"I don't know." The other male said sheepishly. "Some man came with these kids and they stole them." He explained. "WHAT?!" Wallace growls, grabbing the other guy by the shirt. "What did he look like?" The man shrugged."'He looked like a doctor or somethin'." Clyde looked at Wallace. "Horace!" Wallace nodded. "We have to do something." Clyde thought for a moment. "He probably took them to Mighty Med."

"But we don't know where Mighty Med is." Clyde counters. "Well we'll have to find it." Wallace says. Clyde nods. "How?" Wallce shrugs. "We might have to hire someone who can figure it out or something."

* * *

Breana had fallen asleep on Kaz's shoulder when he was checking her blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing. _She must have been exhausted. _He thought., gently kissing her forehead softly. Since he didn't want to wake her, and Danny had to go to get more work done on him, he gently sat next to Breana, wrapping his arms around her slightly. Kaz wanted her to be comfortable, so he made sure she wouldn't hurt her neck by leaning on him. He yawned, realizing he was getting tired as well. Luckily he didn't have anymore patients. As he dozed off, Breana suddenly clung to him as she began to have a nightmare.

Kaz frowned in his sleep, holding Breana tighter._ Do I really love her?_ He thought, only actually half asleep with everything going on. As Breana began tossed and turning, Kaz continued to hold her, making sure she didn't rip out her iv or rip off the heart and breathing monitors. Breana nuzzled into Kaz's neck as she began to calm down from the tossing and turning. Kaz smiled slightly as he fell asleep fully.

* * *

A little while later, Oliver walked into Breana's hospital room, seeing her and Kaz sleeping together. "Aw." He cooed, tucking the covers around them. "Wait, does Kaz like Breana?" He whispered to himself, not wanting to wake either of them up. Oliver shrugged, checking on Breana's vitals and the babies' heartbeats since they had put a monitor on her stomach because even though the babies were ok, she still had a high risk pregnancy, especially with how skinny and underweight she was.

Oliver hummed quietly, replacing the empty iv bag with a new, full bag of normal Saline. He also checked her blood sugar, which was pretty low but she was asleep, and probably couldn't keep food down anyways. Oliver then placed a pitcher of water on the bedside table in case she got thirsty when she woke up before leaving to check on the other patients.

As Oliver walked out, he bumped into Skylar. "Oh.. uh.. hi Skylar." Skylar smiled at Oliver. "Hey Olly!" She giggled. 'Olly' was what Kaz sometimes called Oliver. _Dammit Kaz. _Oliver thought, blushing madly. "So.. what's up?" He asked her. Skylar shrugged. "Nothing really, there's not a lot to do around here. Especially since I don't have my powers anymore. I'm so bored!" Oliver shrugged. "Maybe we could hang out later?" He offered.

Skylar nodded. "Sure." She hugged Oliver, throwing her arms around his neck. Oliver blushed deeply, his lightly tanned skin turning a scarlet red as he hugged the former superhero back, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Wallace and Clyde were standing behind their desk, talking to a mystery teen, whose face was hidden by the shadows and his mask. "You have to find Danny and Breana, bring them back here alive and help us find Mighty Med, understand?" Wallace confirmed. The teen nodded, rolling his eyes. "This is what they look like." Clyde held up a board of pictures, which has pictures they had took of the two teen, pictures of when they were toddlers, which had were from the Private Amber Alert, and pictures that were the toddler photos computer aged up. "_Donald_ didn't set up a public search party." Clyde laughed.

Wallace chuckled. "Yeah, and it's easy to hide them as long as we muffle their screams." He remarks. Clyde nodded. "Yeah, and once we get them back we could have some more fun with them." He laughs evilly.

* * *

**So yes, here is the 2nd chapter Mawhaha. *evil laughter* I surprised you with Wallce and Clyde didn't I? And once we get further on, the mystery teen is own by Grymm, one of my friends on here.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and have a a good night or whatever.**

**Xoxo,**

**Breana.**


End file.
